


i like this curious feeling

by bevcrushers (dothraloki)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers
Summary: "I could live here," says Deanna, abruptly, because she does and it really doesn't matter and they're both far too tipsy to pay attention to something as complicated as the thread of a sentence.





	i like this curious feeling

They're drunk. Deliriously and wonderfully drunk on Bajoran summer wine and the warm evening and the pleasure of each other's company. Beverly's cheeks are rosy red, eyes as bright as the two moons that light up the night sky. Deanna's laying on the tartan throw, hair wild from the loose abandonment of the night, staring up at the stars. Somewhere above there, she thinks somewhat distractedly, the Enterprise is waiting for them.

"I could live here," says Deanna, abruptly, because she does and it really doesn't matter and they're both far too tipsy to pay attention to something as complicated as the thread of a sentence.

"Here?" says Beverly. Her lips twist into that smile, the one she's been wearing all evening, brightened somewhat by the alcohol. "I know you, counselor. You'd get bored --"

"No," Deanna cuts her off. "Here, in this moment, in the middle of these woods - I could stay here."

Beverly laughs. "I don't know about the woods."

She pauses for a moment and joins Deanna gazing up at the sky as she takes another sip from her glass. "You ever think about leaving all of this behind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know - grabbing a shuttle and going it alone?"

Deanna considers this for a moment. "Leave the Enterprise?"

"Of course I wouldn't. But I don't now, the idea of just me - an _adventurer,_ " she sighs around the word. "No responsibilities, no expectations. No blasted Prime Directive."

Deanna snorts softly and leans into Beverly's shoulder, eyes drifting shut for the merest of moments. "Is there room for two on your adventurer's spacecraft?"

If Deanna had paid closer attention, she might have noticed the way Beverly glances over at her, the sharp moment of clarity that cuts through her expression of satisfied laziness, before her features carefully school themselves back to ambivalence. If Deanna _does_ notice the burst of affection that emanates from Beverly - warm and orange like the dress she's wearing, like the gold in her hair - she says nothing.

"Oh what the hell," says Beverly, "You and me then? Traversers of the galaxy?"

"We could go wherever we wanted," Deanna muses, playing idly with the loose tendrils that escape from her elaborate bun. She frowns suddenly. "Not Betazed."

"Not Betazed," there's that grin again. Deanna likes it.

She finds Beverly's hand the in the dark, fingers curling around hers. "Tell you what," she says. "Ten years from now, if you're not doing anything and I'm not doing anything..."

That burst of affection spreads across Deanna's mind, growing like flowers in the spring. She grips Beverly's hand tighter.

Beverly's still staring at the sky, but Deanna can hear that smile in her voice when she says. "I'll meet you in cargo bay three."


End file.
